


Iron Man, Iron Man

by FairyNiamh



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Humor, Mild Language, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron man song Parody of Spiderman Theme Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man, Iron Man

Iron Man, Iron Man,  
Does much more than a Spider Can.  
Is he rich? Yes, indeed.  
He owns Stark Industry.  
Look out, here 'comes' the Iron Man!

Is he strong? Listen, chum.  
His suit is stronger than titanium.  
Does he swing, from bed to bed?  
You just want him with you instead.  
Hey, there! Here 'Comes' the Iron Man.

In the chill of night,  
At the scene of a crime,  
Like a streak of light,  
He ‘comes’, just in time!

Iron Man, Iron Man  
Sexy neighborhood Iron Man.  
Wealth and fame? He has both.  
Sex is his reward.  
Ass out!  
Here comes the Iron Man!


End file.
